My Secret With You
by anakambigu
Summary: Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura dan ia tahu Sakura juga mencintainya. Tapi Sasuke bingung bagaimana menyadarkan gadis itu akan perasaannya sendiri hingga akhirnya Sasuke memilih jalan nekat. Apa yang sebenarnya diperbuat Sasuke? HARD LEMON. REVIEW PLEASE. Sasuke (24 thn), Sakura (14 thn).


**"NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI"**

.

.

.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakui semua ini. Tapi dia memang sangat suka saat melihat wajah Sakura. Seperti sekarang ini. Di rumah keluarga Uchiha yang besar hanya ada dirinya dan juga Sakura. Sakura yang baru duduk di bangku SMP tapi sudah mampu menyihir Sasuke untuk terus diam menatapnya.

Kenapa mereka hanya berdua? Oh, salahkan kedua orang tua mereka dan juga kakak laki-lakinya yang sok bijak itu. Sebelumnya, perlu diinfokan kalau keluarga mereka memang sejak dulu bersahabat karena mereka tinggal bertetangga. Jadi, keluarga mereka berniat berliburan bersama ke luar negeri selama seminggu karena kebetulan mereka mendapat tiket gratis dari salah satu kolega ayah Sasuke.

Awalnya Sasuke dan Sakura juga termasuk dalam daftar anggota liburan tapi berkat ceramah Itachi tentang pentingnya pendidikan maka Sasuke dan Sakura terpaksa ditinggal di sini.

Mata hijau Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sejak tadi memandanginya. "Kak Sasuke kenapa ngeliatin aku terus, sih?" tanyanya dengan bahasa yang sengaja dipanjang-panjangkan dan dilanjutkan dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan memiringkan bibirnya lalu menarik salah satu pipi Sakura. "Kau tambah bulat," balas Sasuke sambil meraih remote TV dan mengganti channel ke saluran olahraga.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja mendelik, bukan hanya karena ejekan Sasuke tapi juga karena Sasuke mengganti channel TV seenaknya padahal kan Sakura yang lebih dulu menyalakan TV.

Mengetahui lawan bicaranya sedang ngambek, Sasuke semakin menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. "Wajahmu tambah jelek kalau cemberut, Sakura."

Merasa tak mau kalah, Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lalu siapakah _**orang bodoh**_ yang mau berpacaran dengan gadis jelek sepertiku ini?" tanya Sakura dengan sengaja menekankan beberapa kata di dalam kalimatnya.

"Hn."

"Setiap kalah bicara, pasti hanya ucapan ambigu yang bisa Kakak bilang," Sakura kali ini menatap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke hanya menghembuskan napas kemudian dengan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura sehingga tubuh Sakura terdorong hingga ke sudut sofa. "Orang yang kau sebut bodoh itu mahasiswa kedokteran, Sakura," balas Sasuke sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura hingga membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Puas dengan balasannya, Sasuke segera menjauh dan menopangkan kepalanya dengan salah satu tangan yang bertumpu pada pahanya. Ada sedikit seringai jahil di wajah Sasuke dan matanya yang hitam terus memperhatikan perubahan warna wajah Sakura. "Kau tambah manis seperti ini, Sakura."

"Hah? A-apa?" Sakura gelagapan mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Mirip buah tomat, apalagi wajahmu bulat," lanjut Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah mendengar hinaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya hanya berupa bercandaan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura membuang tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dan memukul-mukulkan kedua tangannya ke dada Sasuke. "Dasar! Kak Sasuke jahat! Dasar pantat ayam!"

Sasuke berusaha menahan kedua tangan Sakura dan lagi-lagi mencium bibir gadis itu sehingga ia terdiam. "Baru diam setelah dicium, dasar!"

Sakura menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu. "A-abis Kak Sasuke ti-tiba-tiba menciumku, aku kan malu."

"Hei, kita sudah pacaran selama satu tahun, kau masih saja malu, Sakura."

Melihat Sakura tidak menyahut lagi, Sasuke memilih mendekatinya dan merangkum wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga akhirnya bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Begitu Sasuke memulai sesi lumatannya, tangan Sakura refleks mengalungi leher Sasuke. Begitu pula tangan Sasuke yang sudah berada di belakang kepala Sakura berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kedua lidah mereka yang sudah sering bertemu saling melilit dengan suara decapan-decapan yang terdengar di antara suara pembawa berita olahraga di TV.

Melihat Sakura kekurangan napas, Sasuke melepas pagutannya. "Hei, mau melakukannya di sini?"

Pertanyaan ambigu Sasuke itu hanya dijawab Sakura dengan anggukan kepala malu-malu. Melihat itu, Sasuke segera mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terlentak di atas sofa. Dan selanjutnya kegiatan menjajah Sasuke pun dimulai.

Ini merupakan salah satu rahasia mereka dari keluarga mereka. Bisa dibilang mereka tidak pacaran tapi backstreet. Dan butuh perjuangan keras dari Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Sakura karena semula perasaan Sasuke hanya perasaan sepihak, apalagi orang yang ia cintai masih begitu muda. Tapi, Sasuke benar-benar tulus menyayangi Sakura dan ia juga tahu kalau Sakura menyayanginya hanya saja dia masih begitu muda untuk menyadari perasaannya.

Demi membuat Sakura sadar, Sasuke bahkan melakukan tindakan nekat setahun yang lalu.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

Seperti hari Sabtu biasanya, Sakura selalu datang ke rumah keluarga Uchiha sepulang ia dari sekolah. Alasannya karena di rumahnya selalu kosong setiap hari Sabtu, orang tuanya selalu memilih hari Sabtu untuk jalan-jalan berduaan.

Dan Sasuke yang merupakan seorang mahasiswa kedokteran tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah pada hari Sabtu. Jadilah, mereka selalu berdua setiap hari Sabtu. Dan biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan menonton TV sambil mengobrol berbagai tema yang kebetulan mampir di otak mereka.

"Jadi, apa saja yang Kakak kerjakan kalau kuliah?" ini salah satu pertanyaan yang selalu ingin ditanyakan Sakura. Pasalnya sebagai anak yang baru saja masuk SMP, dia sangat penasaran dengan kegiatan perkuliahan.

"Ya, hanya belajar."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke. Benar-benar tidak seru.

"Lalu, Kak Sasuke sudah bisa memeriksa orang? Nanti Kak Sasuke akan menjadi dokter, kan?"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Sebuah ide licik melintas di benaknya. "Tentu bisa. Kau mau kuperiksa?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sambil berpikir kemudian mengangguk dengan semangat. "Mau!"

Sekilas terlihat sebuah seringaian di wajah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya membawa Sakura ke kamarnya di lantai dua rumahnya. Begitu memasuki kamar, Sasuke segera mengunci pintu dan mengambil stetoskop yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

"Sekarang buka bajumu dan tiduran di tempat tidur, Sakura."

Mula-mula Sakura agak ragu, tapi dirinyalah yang mengiyakan hal ini, jadi Sakura pun menuruti perkataan Sasuke. "Err... Kak. Apa minisetku juga harus dibuka?" tanya Sakura malu-malu dengan wajah memerah.

"Hn. Akan sulit memeriksamu kalau tidak dibuka," sahut Sasuke mantap. Sebenarnya dalam hati, Sasuke merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi Sakura tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, dia harus melakukan hal nekat ini.

Setelah membuka minisetnya, terlihatlah buah dada Sakura yang masih dalam proses pertumbuhan. Sasuke melihat buah dada Sakura tanpa berkedip selama beberapa detik. Sakura yang merasakan tatapan Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk malu.

Sakura pun akhirnya naik ke atas tempat tidur Sasuke dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada. Rok sekolahnya yang berwarna biru tua masih melekat di pinggangnya.

Sasuke juga naik ke tempat tidur, duduk di sebelah Sakura. Tangannya mulai menempelkan stetoskop ke bagian-bagian tubuh Sakura, seperti dada dan perut sambil menyuruh Sakura menarik napas beberapa kali. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum geli karena kulitnya merasakan dingin dari stetoskop.

Mata hijau Sakura memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sasuke saat pemuda itu melepas stetoskop yang semula ia kenakan. Ah, pasti sudah selesei pemeriksaannya, begitulah pikir Sakura. "Sudah selesai?"

"Belum," sahut Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sasuke kemudian mengelus-elus pelan kedua lengan Sakura. "Kulitmu sehat," ucap Sasuke seakan-akan sedang memeriksa apakah Sakura memiliki penyakit kulit atau tidak.

Sakura diam saja, tanpa sadar gadis itu menahan napas saat telapak tangan Sasuke mulai mengelus pundaknya. Perlahan usapan-usapan itu turun ke perut Sakura. Sakura tetap diam merasakan usapan-usapan Sasuke padanya. Dia benar-benar merasa aneh, tubuhnya terasa merinding.

"Kakak?" Sakura yang masih begitu polos hanya bisa menerima semua perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Bahkan pada saat kedua tangan Sasuke mengusap pangkal bawah payudaranya, ia hanya bisa diam. Tidak hanya mengusap pangkal payudara Sakura, kedua tangan Sasuke juga mengusap mengitari buah dadanya hingga akhirnya mengusap buah dada Sakura yang masih kecil.

Wajah Sakura memerah menerima perlakuan ini. Rasanya benar-benar aneh tapi nikmat. Usapan Sasuke terasa begitu lembut dan juga geli. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menghentikan usapannya. Dalam hati, Sakura sempat merasa kecewa.

"Sekarang aku akan periksa bagian bawahmu."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah karena ia masih terlena akan semua usapan-usapan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke pun akhirnya melepaskan rok Sakura dan juga celana dalam Sakura.

Dan hal ini membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati. "Ke-kenapa dilepas?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Akan lebih mudah memeriksamu jika seperti ini," sahut Sasuke tenang kemudian mengambil posisi bersimpuh di antara kedua kaki Sakura.

Sakura kembali saja menuruti setiap perkataan Sasuke. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat vagina Sakura yang berkedut-kedut. Bulu-bulu halus terlihat menumbuhi sekitar vagina Sakura yang kemerahan.

Lalu Sasuke menaikkan kedua kaki Sakura ke atas pahanya. Lagi-lagi ia menyerang tubuh Sakura dengan elusan-elusan yang mampu membuat tubuh Sakura berdesir aneh. Dimulai dengan mengelus betis Sakura kemudian berlanjut dengan mengelus paha Sakura. Sakura benar-benar merinding dibuatnya.

"Kakak..." suara Sakura terdengar lirih.

"Hn. Kau suka, kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tangan Sasuke semakin berani saja. Jari-jemarinya mulai mengelus-elus selangkangan Sakura dan jari telunjutnya menggesek-gesek bibir vagina Sakura dari bawah ke atas. Hal ini membuat perasaan Sakura makin tidak karuan.

"Ahhnn..." lenguh Sakura.

"Kau menikmatinya, Sakura?"

Sakura bahkan tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke karena lelaki itu terus menggesekkan jarinya berulang-ulang di bibir vagina Sakura. Tubuh Sakura hanya mampu menggelinjang dan menggeliat kesana kemari disertai dengan beberapa lenguhan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ssstthh... aahh... aahhnn..." erangan Sakura terdengar lirih, dunia serasa berputar-putar, kesadaran Sakura bagaikan terbang ke langit. Sakura bahkan dapat merasakan vaginanya basah sekali karena ia sudah benar-benar terangsang oleh perlakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan permainan jarinya setelas puas melihat wajah Sakura yang kemerahan dan puas mendengar berbagai macam lenguhan Sakura. Dengan pelan Sasuke merangkak mendekati Sakura hingga wajah mereka berdua sejajar. Dengan lembut Sasuke mencium dahi Sakura.

Sakura benar-benar menikmati sensasi ciuman Sasuke di dahinya hingga tanpa sadar gadis itu menutup kedua matanya. Melihat Sakura tidak menolak, dengan berani Sasuke kemudian mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura yang mungil. Sakura segera membuka kedua matanya dan Sasuke benar-benar sedang menciumnya. Ini ciuman pertama Sakura.

Antara sadar dan tak sadar, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima ciuman Sasuke. Kecupannya terasa lembut, basah dan membuat Sakura sedikit geli. Puas dengan mengecup bibir Sakura di beberapa bagian, Sasuke dengan berani melumat habis bibir gadis itu sambil memainkan lidahnya. Sakura semakin merasa kegelian.

Ketika Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura, Sasuke sengaja memancing lidah Sakura untuk ikut bermain dan secara naluri, lidah Sakura mulai saling membelit satu sama lain.

Melihat Sakura yang kehabisan napas, Sasuke kemudian mengangkat wajahnya bahkan sampai terlihat ada benang saliva yang masih menghubungan kedua bibir mereka. "Kau manis, Sakura."

Akhirnya Sasuke memundurkan badannya dan tidur tengkurap di antara kedua kaki Sakura. Wajah Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas vagina Sakura yang berkedut-kedut dan basah. Sasuke memegang kedua paha Sakura dan meletakkannya di atas pundaknya, sehingga kedua paha Sakura terlihat menjepit kepala Sasuke.

Sakura benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke, gadis itu benar-benar malu. Ia berusaha memberontak tapi Sasuke memegang kedua paha Sakura dengan kuat. Dan Sasuke tiba-tiba mulai menjilat vagina Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura menegang dan otomatis membuat ia berhenti memberontak. "Ahhnnn~ Kakak~" Sakura menjerit, walaupun lidah Sasuke terasa lembut, namun jilatannya terasa menyengat vagina Sakura dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke justru menjilat habis-habisan bibir vagina Sakura dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam liang peranakan Sakura. Daging tanpa tulang itu menari-nari dan mengait-ngait serta menjilat-jilat dinding vagina Sakura.

Akibat perbuatan Sasuke, Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Badannya menggeliat dan terhentak-hentak sedangkan kedua tangannya mencoba mendorong kepala Sasuke dari kemaluannya. Akan tetapi usaha Sakura sia-sia saja, karena Sasuke terus melakukan aksinya dengan ganas.

Gadis SMP itu hanya bisa menjerit-jerit tidak karuan. "Aahh... Kakak... jaangan... jaanggann... teerruskaan... aa... aaku... tidaak... maauu... geellii... stoopp... tahaann... aahh!" Sakura menggelinjang-gelinjang seperti kesurupan, menggeliat kesana kemari antara mau dan tidak, biarpun ada perasaan menolak akan tetapi rasa geli bercampur dengan kenikmatan yang teramat sangat mendominasi seluruh badannya.

Sasuke dengan kuat memeluk kedua paha Sakura di antara pipinya, sehingga walaupun Sakura menggeliat kesana kemari, Sasuke tetap mendapatkan yang diinginkannya. Jilatan-jilatan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Sakura bagaikan orang lupa daratan, vaginanya sudah benar-benar banjir dibuatnya, hal ini membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin liar, ia tidak hanya menjilat-jilat, bahkan menghisap dan menyedot-nyedot vagina Sakura. Cairan lendir vagina Sakura bahkan disedot Sasuke habis-habisan. Sedotan Sasuke di vagina Sakura sangat kuat, sehingga membuat gadis itu menjadi semakin kenikmatan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan jilatannya sejenak. Dengan jarinya ia membuka bibir vagina Sakura, lalu disorongkan sedikit ke atas. Sasuke sedang mengincar bagian sensitif tubuh Sakura yaitu klitorisnya. Lelaki itu menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menjilat klitoris Sakura.

"Aahhnn!" Sakura menjerit keras, rasanya seperti kesetrum. Saking kagetnya, Sakura sampai mengangkat pantatnya. Sehingga Sasuke perlu menekan paha Sakura ke bawah agar pantatnya kembali turun.

Sasuke masih terus menjilati klitoris Sakura bahkan sampai menghisap-hisapnya membuat Sakura terus bergerak-gerak kenikmatan. "Aahh... Kakakk... Aauuhh... Aahhnn!" desah Sakura semakin menggila. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin keluar dari dalam vaginanya. Sakura benar-benar tak kuat menahannya, namun Sasuke malah sengaja menyedot klitoris Sakura dengan sangat kuat.

"Ahhhkhhnn!" Sakura menjerit, tubuhnya terasa tersengat tegangan tinggi, seluruh tubuh Sakura menegang, tanpa sadar pahanya menjepit kuat pipi Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Sakura bergetar bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan vagina Sakura yang sangat banyak. Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia segera menyedot vagina Sakura dan menghisap seluruh cairan gadis tersebut. Sakura dapat merasakan tulang-tulangnya luluh dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, dadanya naik turun berusaha mengatur napas, keringat bahkan membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke kemudian bangun dan mulai melepaskan pakaiannya. Sakura yang baru pertama kali mengalami orgasme hanya bisa memandangi kegiatan Sasuke. Mula-mula Sasuke membuka kemejanya kemudian melemparnya ke sudut kamar. Dengan cepat, dia kemudian melepaskan celana panjangnya, sehingga sekarang dia hanya memakai boxer saja. Tatapan mata Sakura secara tak sengaja melihat ke bawah, ia sangat terkejut melihat tonjolan besar yang mencuat ke depan tetapi masih tertutup oleh boxer Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sasuke mulai menarik boxernya secara perlahan-lahan dengan matanya yang terus menatap Sakura.

Pada waktu badan Sasuke membungkuk untuk mengeluarkan boxernya dari kedua kakinya, Sakura belum melihat apa-apa, akan tetapi begitu Sasuke berdiri tegak, darah Sakura mendadak serasa berhenti mengalir dan muka gadis itu menjadi pucat karena terkejut melihat benda yang berada di selangkangan Sasuke.

Benda tersebut bulat panjang dan besar dengan bagian ujungnya yang membesar bulat berbentuk topi baja tentara. Benda bulat panjang tersebut berdiri tegak menantang ke arah Sakura, panjangnya kurang lebih dua puluh sentimeter dengan lingkaran sebesar enam sentimeter. Bagian batangnya dilingkari urat yang menonjol berwarna biru, bagian ujung kepalanya membulat besar dengan warna merah kehitam-hitaman mengkilat dan pada bagian tengahnya berlubang di mana terlihat ada cairan pada ujungnya. Sakura terlihat sedikit ngeri sambil menduga-duga apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dengan kemaluannya itu.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura yang masih terlentang lemas di atas tempat tidur. Dengan lembut Sasuke menarik kedua kaki Sakura, sehingga menjulur ke lantai sedangkan pantat Sakura berada tepat di tepi tempat tidur. Kedua kaki Sakura dibentangkannya, sehingga kedua paha Sakura sekarang terbuka lebar.

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena badannya masih terasa lemas. Mata sayu Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya mendekati Sakura dan berdiri tepat di antara kedua paha Sakura yang sudah terbuka lebar. Dengan berlutut di lantai di antara kedua paha Sakura, kemaluan Sasuke tepat berhadapan dengan kemaluan Sakura yang merah merekah. Tangan kiri Sasuke memegang pinggul Sakura dan tangan kanannya memegang batang kemaluannya.

Kemudian Sasuke menempatkan kepala kemaluannya pada bibir kemaluan Sakura yang belahannya kecil dan masih tertutup rapat. Kepala kemaluannya yang besar itu mulai digosok-gosokannya sepanjang bibir kemaluan Sakura sambil ditekannya perlahan-lahan. Suatu perasaan aneh mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sakura, gadis itu merasa badannya panas dan kemaluannya terasa mulai mengembung.

Sakura menggeliat-geliat kegelian atas perbuatan Sasuke itu dan rupanya reaksi itu membuat Sasuke semakin terangsang. Dengan mesra Sasuke memeluk Sakura lalu mengecup bibir Sakura lembut. "Bagaimana? Kau menikmatinya, kan?" bisik Sasuke lembut di telinga Sakura. Tapi Sakura tak mampu menjawabnya, napasnya hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersipu malu.

Sakura sudah tidak berdaya diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sasuke, orang yang selama ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke terlihat menahan pundak Sakura dan yang satu di bawah memegang penisnya sambil digosok-gosokkan ke bibir kemaluan Sakura, hal ini semakin membuat Sakura lemas. Ketika merasakan kemaluan yang besar menyentuh bibir kemaluannya, Sakura merasa takut tapi rasa itu kalah dengan nikmatnya permainan Sasuke.

Di samping itu, ada juga perasaan bingung yang melanda pikiran Sakura. Kemaluan Sasuke yang besar itu sudah amat keras dan kaki Sakura makin direnggangkan oleh Sasuke sambil salah satu dari pahanya diangkat sedikit. Sakura sudah setengah sadar dan pasrah tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sasuke mulai menekan masuk kepala kemaluannya ke dalam lubang kemaluan Sakura dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ada Sakura mencoba mendorong badan Sasuke untuk menahan masuknya kemaluannya itu. "Tenang, Sakura. Aku tidak akan memasukkannya, hanya menempelnya saja."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan dorongannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Dan Sakura membiarkan Sasuke menempelkan penisnya pada bibir vaginanya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, perlahan-lahan Sasuke menekan-nekan penisnya ke dalam lubang vagina Sakura sampai kepala penisnya sedikit masuk ke bibir dan lubang vagina Sakura. Kemaluan Sakura menjadi sangat basah, dengan sekali dorong kepala penis Sasuke masuk ke dalam lubang vagina Sakura.

Gerakan ini membuat Sakura terkejut karena tidak menyangka Sasuke akan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam kemaluan Sakura, tidak seperti apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu kepadanya. Sodokkan penis Sasuke ini membuat kemaluan Sakura terasa mengembang dan sedikit sakit.

Seluruh kepala penis Sasuke sudah berada di dalam lubang vagina Sakura dan selanjutnya Sasuke mulai menggerakkan kepala penisnya masuk dan keluar. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura mulai menjadi biasa lagi, perasaan nikmat mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, terasa ada yang mengganjal dan membuat kemaluannya serasa penuh dan besar.

Tanpa sadar dari mulut Sakura keluar desahan, "Ssshh... sshh... aahh... oohh... Kakakkk... eennaak... eennaak!" Sakura mulai terlena saking nikmatnya dan pada saat itu tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorong penisnya dengan cepat dan kuat, sehingga penisnya menerobos masuk lebih dalam lagi dan merobek selaput dara Sakura.

"AKKHHH! SAKITT!" jerit Sakura karena terasa sakit pada bagian dalam vaginanya oleh penis Sasuke yang terasa membelah kemaluannya. "Aadduuhh... saakkiitt... Kakak... sttoopp... sttoopp... jaangaan..." Sakura meratap dengan kedua tangannya yang mencoba mendorong badan Sasuke tapi sia-sia saja.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dan tangannya yang lain mengelus-elus buah dada Sakura untuk menutupi teriakan dan berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Tangannya yang lain menahan bahu Sakura sehingga Sakura tidak dapat berkutik.

Sakura hanya bisa menggeliat-geliat dan mencoba menarik pantatnya ke atas tempat tidur untuk menghindari tekanan penis Sasuke ke dalam liang vaginanya. Tapi karena tangan Sasuke menahan pundak Sakura, maka Sakura tidak dapat menghindari masuknya penis Sasuke lebih dalam ke liang vaginanya. Sakura masih merasakan rasa sakit tersebut dan Sasuke membiarkan penisnya diam saja tanpa bergerak sama sekali untuk membuat kemaluan Sakura terbiasa dengan penisnya yang besar itu.

"Kakak, kenapa dimasukkan semua? Kak Sasuke tadi janji hanya digosok-gosok saja, kan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada memelas, tapi Sasuke hanya diam dan menyeringai sedikit.

Sakura dapat merasakan kemaluan Sasuke di dalam tubuhnya, terasa besar dan mengganjal, rasanya memadati seluruh relung-relung di dalam vaginanya. Serasa sampai ke perut Sakura karena panjangnya penis Sasuke tersebut. Saat Sakura sudah tenang, Sasuke mulai memainkan pinggulnya maju mundur sehingga penisnya memompa kemaluan Sakura. Badan Sakura tersentak-sentak dan menggelepar-gelepar, sedang dari mulutku hanya dapat keluar suara desahan, "Ssshh... sshh... oohh... oohh... anhhh..."

Dan tiba-tiba perasaan dahsyat melanda keseluruhan tubuh Sakura, bayangan hitam menutupi seluruh pandangannya, sesaat kemudian kilatan cahaya serasa berpendar di matanya. Sensasi itu sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi oleh pikiran normal Sakura, seluruh tubuhnya diliputi sensasi yang siap meledak.

Sakura dapat merasakan buah dadanya mengeras dan puting susunya menegang ketika sensasi itu kian menguat, membuat tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak di atas tempat tidur. Seluruh tubuh Sakura meledak dalam sensasi tersebut, jari-jari Sakura meremas alas tempat tidur erat-erat, tubuhnya bergetar, mengejang dan meronta di bawah tekanan tubuh Sasuke ketika akhirnya Sakura mengalami orgasme yang dahsyat.

Sakura merasakan kenikmatan berdesir dari vaginanya, menghantarkan rasa nikmat ke seluruh tubuhnya selama beberapa detik. Terasa tubuhnya melayang-layang dan tak lama kemudian terasa terhempas lemas tak berdaya, tergeletak lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan yang terentang dan kedua kaki terkangkang menjulur di lantai.

Melihat keadaan Sakura, Sasuke semakin terangsang, sehingga dengan ganasnya dia mendorong pantatnya menekan pinggul Sakura rapat-rapat, sehingga seluruh batang penisnya terbenam dalam kemaluan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menggeliat lemah karena setiap tekanan yang dilakukan Sasuke, menekan klitorisnya dan tergesek-gesek oleh batang penis Sasuke yang besar dan berurat itu. Hal ini membuat Sakura kegelian.

Hampir sejam lamanya Sasuke mempermainkan Sakura sesuka hatinya dan saat itu pula Sakura beberapa kali mengalami orgasme dan setiap itu terjadi, selama satu menit Sakura merasakan vaginanya berdenyut-denyut dan menghisap kuat penis Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya pada suatu saat Sasuke berbisik dengan sedikit tertahan, "Shhss... Sa-kura... aakkuu... maau... keluar."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bangkit dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Sakura. Sedetik kemudian sperma Sasuke berloncatan dan tumpah tepat di atas perut Sakura. Tangannya dengan gerakan sangat cepat mengocok-ngocok batang penisnya seolah ingin mengeluarkan semua spermanya tanpa sisa.

"Shhss..." Sasuke mendesis panjang dan kemudian menarik napas lega. Dibersihkannya sperma yang tumpah di perut Sakura. Setelah itu, mereka berdua tergolek lemas sambil mengatur napas mereka yang masih agak memburu sewaktu mendaki puncak kenikmatan tadi.

Sakura tiba-tiba merasa gamang, perasaan- perasan aneh berkecamuk dalam dirinya. "Ke-kenapa Kakak melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Sakura sendu sambil menatap kedua mata Sasuke.

Sasuke juga memandangi wajah Sakura yang berpeluh dan kemudian menyeka keringat di dahi Sakura. Dikecupnya lembut bibir Sakura dan laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura," sahut Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Sakura lagi. "Jika kau menikmatinya, itu artinya kau juga mencintaiku, Sakura. Lalu jawabanmu?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar sesaat akan menjawab, "Aku menyukainya, Kak," aku Sakura. Dengan pelan ia menjulurkan kedua lengannya dan menarik leher Sasuke. Sakura dengan berani melumat bibir Sasuke sebentar. "Aku juga mencintai, Kakak."

"Terima kasih, Sakura," bisik Sasuke dengan mesra. Dan akhirnya Sakura yang sudah sangat lemas terlelap di pelukan Sasuke.

.

_**End of Flashback**_

.

Dan seperti sekarang ini, setelah puas dengan berbagai macam gaya petting, Sasuke menghimpit tubuh Sakura ke dinding. Dinaikkannya salah satu kaki Sakura sehingga vagina Sakura terlihat.

"Hmm..." desah Sakura saat kepala penis Sasuke menyentuh vaginanya. "Ahh..." sekarang seluruh kepala penis Sasuke sudah masuk ke lubang Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura melihat ke bagian tubuhnya dan Sasuke yang menyatu. Vaginanya terlihat sedikit mengembung karena besarnya kepala penis Sasuke.

"Kau itu mesum, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil melingkarkan kedua kaki Sakura di pinggangnya. Sakura juga turut melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berat, kan?" tanya Sakura karena seluruh berat tubuhnya dipikul Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura, "Ini bagian kesukaanmu, Sakura. Tutup matamu."

Sakura tersenyum dan menuruti ucapan Sasuke. Baru saja ia memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba saja...

JLEB!

"Ahhhhkkhhhhh~~"

Sasuke menghentakkan seluruh penisnya ke tubuh Sakura dengan sangat cepat dan membuat Sakura melenguh sangat panjang. Bahkan mata Sakura membuka lebar.

"Hngh!" erang Sasuke begitu merasakan vagina Sakura mengapit erat penisnya yang besar. "Kumulai."

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan menopang kepalanya di pundak Sasuke. Bahkan beberapa helai rambut pendeknya yang berwarna merah muda menempel di bahu Sasuke karena mereka sudah penuh oleh peluh.

"Akh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahk!"

Sakura terus mendesah setiap Sasuke menyodok-nyodokkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Sakura. Apalagi mereka dalam posisi seperti ini, kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan semakin besar.

Kegiatan ini terus berlangsung sangat lama dengan dibarengi desahan Sakura dan sesekali diikuti hisapan Sasuke di leher Sakura atau dengan lumatan Sakura di bibir Sasuke saat dirinya merasakan orgasme.

"Kak~~ ahhmmnnn..."

Sakura melenguh pelan saat merasakan tempo gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat dan ini pertanda bahwa pacarnya itu akan klimaks sebentar lagi.

"Kak... Kak..."

Sakura berucap tidak karuan, wajahnya begitu merah karena nikmat yang ia rasakan, tubuhnya bergerak naik turun dengan sangat cepat.

"Hei, Sakura... Ka-kau baru selesai datang bulan dua hari yang lalu, kan?"

Sakura hanya bisa mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia ingin tahu apa maksud pertanyaan Sasuke tapi pikirannya mulai tidak fokus karena ia sepertinya akan mengalami orgasmenya yang kedua.

"Ke-ke... Ahhnn..."

"Bersiaplah, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil menghentakkan tubuhnya hingga penisnya tenggelam sepenuhnya di dalam vagina Sakura.

"Hnnn..." Sakura melenguh saat merasakan ada cairan yang masuk ke dalam rahimnya hingga sepertinya mampu memenuhi seluruh rongga perutnya dan rasanya begitu hangat.

Selesai dengan sisa-sisa rasa nikmatnya, barulah Sakura tersadar. "Kakak! Kenapa dikeluarkan di dalam? Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?" cerca Sakura karena selama ini mereka selalu bermain aman, Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Kau baru selesai datang bulan, jadi sekarang kau tidak subur, Sakura. Kau tidak akan hamil," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura memandanganya dengan penuh selidik tapi akhirnya mempercayai ucapan Sasuke. Lagipula, ia memang sangat mempercayai Sasuke.

Melihat napas Sakura sudah stabil setelah klimaks mereka berdua, Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar, "Aku juga mencintai Kak Sasuke."

Dan kegiatan mereka hari itu pun diakhiri dengan pagutan dan lumatan lembut Sasuke di bibir Sakura yang ranum.

.

.

.

~The End~

_**A/N : Fic Oneshoot khusus buat penggemar SasuSaku. Ayo tolong reviewnya, segala jenis review diterima dengan senang hati :D Mungkin ada yang mau request PLOT cerita? Tapi main pairnya harus SasuSaku hehe...**_


End file.
